


Shattered

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Life, F/M, Hydra Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: "He's your baby. He's your spider baby." Peter Parker has been groomed to be HYDRA's secret weapon since he became orphaned at 2 years old. When they loose Wanda Maximoff to the Avengers Peter is given the task of bringing her back. Pretending to be a normal, high school student is not what he had in mind. AU. Dad! Tony. Eventual Peter/MJ.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! The usual Dad! Tony + Son! Peter with a twist. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

“Chinese.”

“Mexican.”

“No Thai.”

Natasha Romanoff grumbled as she placed the colorful take out menus down on the coffee table and stared at her fellow Avengers who were acting like a bunch of college students. “Would you guys please pick something before we end up eating stale crackers?”

Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, and Tony Stark were sitting in the large lobby of the newly refurnished HQ trying to relax after well, their almost annihilation after Tony had created a killer robot for lack of a better word.

Now everyone was trying to get things back to how they were before. Even if they were acting like a couple of stupid, college kids. Natasha briefly wondered if she should have followed Clint’s advice and gone to his farm for a few days instead of playing camp counselor.

“Or we can get everything.” Tony said with an eyeroll as he looked up from where he was lying down on the expensive Italian couch. “I’m not exactly poor you know, I can afford a couple of measly meals.”

Sam raised an eyebrow as he flickered through the colorful menus. “The man has spoken. As long as I get my Thai food I am good to go.”

“Call them up, Nat.”

Natasha wacked Tony with the menus. “Call them yourself.” Tony rolled his eyes as he started looking through the menus. Natasha looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up with you, wonder boy?”

“Nothing.” Steve looked weirdly out of place in civilian clothes, the jeans and T-shirts did not suit him. He looked uncomfortable and liked he would give anything to be currently in the battlefield at the moment. “It’s just weird isn’t it? All this peace-I’m not used to it. I’m not used to doing nothing.”

“You can’t be seriously be missing the fighting,” Bruce sounded exhausted. “We just finished another near-death experience. We can’t have any more.”

“Maybe we can have you do more of those wonderful PSA’S for our lovely American high schools.” Tony quipped mimicking Steve’s voice. “Don’t do drugs kids or you will end up like me!”

Steve threw Tony a dirty look and Wanda immediately stood up. “I’m going to bed.” She said in her usual curt way as the rest of them mumbled good nights even though it was barely half past six. “What’s her problem?” Tony grumbled. “It’s been two months since Ultron, she can’t still be upset.”

“Give her a break.” Bruce said gently. “She lost her brother and she was doing whatever HYDRA wanted for so long that it must be a lot not having to answer to anyone. Give her space, Tones she is still so young.” Tony mumbled something under his breath.

Sam broke the silence as he opened a brightly colored menu. “So who else wants pizza?”

* * *

It was his fourteenth year. That was what Dimitri had told Peter Parker when he had been given his daily dose of spider radioactivity this morning. The little spider that had provided 7 year old Peter with Spider like abilities had turned into a dozen and Peter received a daily dose of the injection every morning. The first couple of years had been with the hope that Peter would develop even more abilities than what he already had, when that didn’t seem to happen he was given the doses to make sure that Peter kept his powers and they didn’t have to retrain him.

He had spent 12 years of those fourteen years being taken care of by HYDRA. Peter had lost his parents when he was 2. It had been from a plane crash or a car crash or something. Dimitri had never been clear and Peter didn’t care enough to ask.

Peter had been injected with the spider venom when he was 4 or 5 for the first time. He honestly couldn’t remember, all he remembered was pain, but after that the pain had finished and he had felt great. Now he could climb walls, he had super strength, and amazing healing abilities. All that pain had been worth it.

Peter winced as Dimitri entered the needle in his arm and Peter winced. Even after years he wasn’t fond of needles. It didn’t hurt exactly, but Peter still would prefer to get punched in the face. “What is my next mission?” Peter asked him. He had just returned from a mission in Holland in where he had been ordered to assassinate an entire family including a newborn baby.

It had been messy and Peter had grown tired of the pleading and the crying and of his face and body covered in blood. But it finally had been done and he was back with HYDRA in a small base located in the middle of nowhere in Russia.

“Where am I going again?” Peter asked as he pulled back his arm. “What’s my next mission?” He usually only got 1-2 days for resting whenever he finished a mission. If the mission was done poorly, he got no rest and usually a beating.

Peter would rather be doing a mission rather than being bored on the base and going through the same boring practice routines. He had been rooming with the Winter Soldier for a while before they had separated them. Last time Peter had heard about him, he had been in Germany.

“You need to get Scarlet Witch back,” Dimitri said calmly. “She is currently in New York in the United States. Unfortunately, she is surrounded by those pesky Avengers.” He handed Peter a bright piece of paper in shades of white, gold, and red. STARK INDUSTRY INTERSHIPS FOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS. STUDENTS MUST BE AT LEAST 14 YEARS OLD AND BE ENROLLED IN THE FOLLOWING SCHOOLS. . .

“Your job is to lure her back in. The last thing that we need is for the Avengers to use her against us.”

“Wanda doesn’t even know me.” Peter said with an eye roll and Dimitri gave him an evil look. “How am I going to lure her back?”

“You’re going to be sharing the same space, you just have to gain her trust. We’ll take care of the rest.” Dimitri said as he pointed back to the flyer annoyingly. “If you get this internship you will be in the same space, you get her trust, and then we will take care of the rest.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed. This wasn’t his usual mission of a quick kill or torture. This was almost. . .boring. “I’ve never been to school.”

“You will learn.” He said losing his patience with him. “It’s just high school, don’t argue with me on this Spider Man. The last thing that I need is a stubborn brat on my hands. I can entertain your time in other ways that are much more pleasurable for me.”

Peter flinch and shook his head, “Good boy. I knew you would see it my way.”

“So…high school.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while my darlings, but here is chapter 2 of Shattered. Hopefully, you guys are still interested in it. Thank you so much for your patience! Please stay safe!

**Chapter 2**

This damn vest was so damn itchy. Peter pulled on the collar on his navy-blue sweater vest. Someone bumped into him hitting him with their skateboard on the way inside Midtown High School. Peter scowled at the skater, but it was not like he could do anything about it. Murdering one of his potential classmates on the first day of school would not look well, not to mention that it was not the point of this mission at all.

Peter’s brown eyes looked at the school that was going to be his home for the next six months or sooner if the mission went as planned. Though Dimitri had warned Peter to take his time and build trust and yada yada, especially since Wanda was now part of the Avengers.

Peter’s goal was to have it ready in a month, which he had to admit was a bit adventures for him especially since he was not the most social person on the planet. Midtown High School. Why Dimitri had chosen a school all the way in Queens, Peter had no idea especially since Queens was nowhere near HQ where the Stark Internships were going to take place. The bus to HQ would take almost an hour at his rate.

Peter stared at his class schedule that the plumb looking secretary had given him before returning to scrolling through Facebook. Dimitri had taken care of everything from his school schedule to his clothes to the small, shabby apartment that he was staying in, in Queens. Though Peter still had no idea why he had to be forced to attend 8 hours of school when his sole mission was to get Wanda back to HYDRA.

His first class was English and Peter tried not to feel too weirded out and that this was his first time at any school. He knew of the concept of school of course, but he had never actually been too school. He knew Math, Science, English, and foreign languages of course, but he needed all of those skills when he was on missions for HYDRA on interrogating and he was sure that HYDRA taught him better than public school.

Peter finally reached room 209 and middle age woman with bright coral lipstick on her teeth greeted him. “Hello, young man my name is Ms. Wilson and I teach Freshman English you must be my new student, Mr. Parker.”

Peter nodded, trying not to act robotic. “And where are you from, Peter?”

“St. Petersburg, Russia. I just moved.”

“That’s quite a journey. I’m impressed, your English is very good.”

“My mother is American.”

Ms. Wilson had already started getting bored with the answers. “Yes, well Peter welcome, we are in the middle of reading _The Diary of Anne Frank_ you can sit here for now.” He pointed to a seat where a boy wearing a Star Wars T-Shirt was sitting. He smiled at Peter brightly. “This is Ned Leeds, he will be your buddy while you get adjusted. Ned, please help Mr. Parker get adjusted.”

“Hi!” Ned said brightly. “I’m Ned and you’re Peter right?”

Peter nodded slowly, the last thing that he needed was a chatterbox. “Listen, Ned you don’t have to do this. I can handle this by myself.”

“Nonsense! I will love to help you out! You can count on me!”

The rest of the day went by smoothly and Peter knew that his Freshmen classes would be a breeze and he just had to worry about not dying of boredom. It didn’t help that Ned had taken his new role of buddy seriously and had followed Peter around the entire day. It didn’t help that they had the same school schedule.

It didn’t matter how much Peter tried to shrug him off, Ned was always there with one annoying question after the other: What is Russia like? Have you’ve seen all the Star Wars movies? Do you want to go to the Lego store after school? At the rate that he was going Peter would be surprised if he didn’t end up killing him.

“He can’t go to the Lego store because he is going to be practicing for Decathlon.” A girl with wild, curly hair appeared next to them. Like Ned, this girl was also in the majority of Peter’s classes although unlike Ned, she was more tolerable. Peter liked her dark disposition. “Leeds told me you were smart and since I’m in your Spanish, Biology, English, and History classes I can collaborate on the fact. So, Parker I want you on the Decathlon team, you have brains and I want someone to wipe the smirk off Flash’s face every once in a while. I’m MJ in case you didn’t remember.”

Peter shook his head as he waited by the bus stop. “No thanks.”

MJ frowned. “What do you mean no thanks? This is a great opportunity and there are only 4 Freshmen on the team: me, Ned, Betty, and Flash. If you join then it will be 5. Are you seriously telling me you have something better to do?”

Thankfully, the bus arrived at that moment and Peter hopped in desperate to get away from both of them. “Well, MJ that is not my problem besides I’m doing the Stark internship and I’ll simply don’t have time.”

* * *

“Put that sign up table over there,” Pepper Potts said briskly as two men placed the table in the lobby of Avengers HQ. “And I think we might need another one, so bring and place it next to it. We are expecting 50 kids this semester after all. We will need a couple a chairs as well.” She told the men.

“Yes, Ms. Potts.”

“It’s looking great, Pep.” Tony said as he came in with Steve in tow and placed a kiss on her cheek. “All that we are missing is a bounce house. I couldn’t have done a better job.”

Pepper rolled her eyes as she hit him with her clipboard slightly. “You hardly helped, might I remind you that this was your idea in the first place and I got stuck with it. Do you know what a hassle it is going to be dealing with 50 kids twice a week for this internship? There is only so much fanboying that I can take.”

Steve raised an eyebrow slightly confused as he helped the workers get the chairs from the rack. “What is this for again?”

“A Stark Internship,” Tony said with a smile as he took the clipboard with all of the students’ names. “We are having 50 high school kids come in for an internship to HQ twice a week for this semester. It’s a great idea, I came up with it.”

“It’s a mad idea.” Pepper corrected as she took the clipboard away. “Considering that you don’t even like kids.”

“I like kids.” Tony paused. “Most of the time. Besides this is an excellent idea, all my ideas are great. So what do you say, Cap? Are you in on it? We are just hosting these kids twice a week for 2 hours, sort of like an after school club for smart geeks, little workshops that sort of thing. Bruce and Vision are already on it, I was thinking about asking Natasha but interrogating wouldn’t be the best thing to teach a bunch of teenagers.”

Steve nodded, he had to be honest he was currently feeling extremely bored. There was only so much fighting that he could do. “Count me in, maybe I could get Wanda to join me.”

Tony snorted. “Good luck in getting her out of her room for more than an hour at a time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a knock on Wanda’s door that Wanda could overhear through her headphones. She removed them and told them softly. “Come in.” She was still getting used to a room of her own, let alone people asking for permission to come in. She was used to people barging in whenever they wanted. She was also used to sharing a room with Pietro, but that was another story.

Steve came in and gave her a soft smile besides Steve, Vision and Clint had been the most welcoming. But Clint was back at his farm with his family, so Steve and Vision would have to do. “Can I talk to you?”

Wanda gave a small shrug and Steve sat at the corner of her bed. He looked uncomfortably large on the Queen size bed. Tony had given Wanda this room after Ultron. It was a plain, boring room with a Queen size bed, a closet, and a vanity table. Tony had given her an allowance and had told her that she could decorate the room however she wanted, but Wanda had not touched it since she had moved in. In fact, she had not done much besides watch romantic comedies and eat popcorn.

“Tony and his company are doing an internship for high school students,” Steve said slowly. “Mostly Bruce and Tony are going to be with them teaching them what they know best, science. But there are other things that they want to teach them such as protecting themselves and helping the community. Bruce, Vision, and I are on it and I was wondering if you would like to join me. Like an assistant, you could teach them a couple of things and you are closed to their age.”

“I’m hardly in high school anymore,” Wanda replied trying to hide her irritability. “What could I possibly teach them. How to murder someone? How to be depressed 24/7?”

Steve looked disappointed, but he tried not to push it. After all it had only been a few months since Ultron and she was still probably missing her brother. “Ok, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you ever change your mind-“

“I won’t.” she replied. “But thanks.” Wanda put back her headphones and didn’t even glance back as Steve left the room.

* * *

“You dressed up,” Natasha Romanoff told Tony the next day. The rest of the Avengers and Pepper were waiting for the high school students so that they could start the first internship meeting of the day. She started fixing his bow tie, “You look like you’re about to ask your high school girlfriend to the prom.”

“It’s good to give a good impression,” Tony argued modestly. “Besides I want these kids to see how good I look so that they can let their parents know.”

“And modest too.” Pepper joked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Vision had been flying in the air looking more and more like an anxious puppy that wanted desperately to play. “Here they come. The bus will be here in exactly 4 minutes and 30 seconds, 29 seconds. . .”

Bruce chuckled. “We don’t need the countdown, Vision.” Vision shrugged as he stopped flying. Exactly 4 minutes and 25 seconds later an armful of kids practically ran out of the bus. Happy was barking orders and telling everyone to form single file lines.

“Single file lines,” Happy barked as he showed them a clipboard. “Single file lines, I have a clipboard and-“

It took them a few minutes to get them all stationed and Wanda had to winced when she heard all the squeals of overexcited teenagers. Tony had a bright smile on his face like an overexcited salesperson. “Welcome everyone to the Stark Internship. All of you should be very proud of yourselves. You have been chosen above thousands of students from the New York area. You are bright, intelligent, and the best among the rest. So welcome, I have a feeling it is going to be a wonderful semester.”

Everyone cheered as if Tony were Walt Disney, Wanda noticed that there was one boy who was not cheering and instead seemed to be looking straight at Wanda. He was young, Wanda guessed he was around 14-15 with wide brown eyes, a pale thin face, and wild brown curls. While everyone was acting as if they were seeing Jesus reincarnated the boy continued looking at Wanda, almost as if he were peering into her soul.

A shiver ran through Wanda’s spine. Did she know this boy? No, it was impossible. She barely had any contact with anyone who was not an Avenger. Then why did he look so familiar? She should have just stayed in her room after all.

No one notice the boy, they were too busy smiling at the high school students like prized pets. Happy cleared his throat and held his precious clipboard. “Listen up, each week you kids will rotate groups. You will have a chance to meet with all of the Avengers so no whining. Group #1 you are going to be with Captain Steve Rogers-Anthony Davis, Laura Carmichael-“

Slowly all of the high school kids were paired off in Groups of 10. Steve gently tapped Wanda on the shoulder as she started following him numbly. She was thankful that the weird kid wasn’t in her and Steve’s group. She turned around and she guessed that he was going to be placed in Tony’s group.

“Last group,” Happy said feeling slightly out of breath and red face. “Edgar Fishesr, Whitney Donovan, Michael Deven, Renee Taylor, Jessica Scott, Arnold Davis, Yasmin Whitman, Aaron Samuels, Roger Sampson, and Peter Parker you are going to be with Tony Stark.”

A bunch of nervous, exciting chattering occurred, and Tony smiled as he clapped his hands together. “You guys got me, lucky you. Now follow me you are in for a real treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I know this chapter was a bit boring, but Tony and Peter meet in the next chapter so stay tune : )


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! Here is the next chapter : )

** Chapter 4 **

“And this is the first suit that I ever created,” Tony said proudly as he pointed to the red and gold suit that looked larger and heavier than the new modern ones. “As you can see this is a complete piece of shit compared to my more modern suits.”

As the rest of the high schoolers in his group took pictures to post on Instagram and Snapchat, Tony noticed that one of them wasn’t acting like a kid at Disneyland. The teenage boy was small and slim, but even through the nerdy T-shirt he was wearing Tony could see that he was stronger than he looked. He had a pale, thin face and wide brown eyes that reminded Tony of a deer. As far as fourteen-year-old went, he seemed more mature than the others ones that were beaming as they were taking selfies.

“Do you want to take a photo, youngest?” Tony grinned at him, “I’ll even be in the picture with you so that you can show all of your little friends.”

Peter’s smile curled against his lip, giving him the look of that creepy cat from Alice in Wonderland. “No, thank you. I don’t do pictures.” There was something slightly off about the accent, but Tony ignored the snug. It was New York after all, people came from anywhere.

Tony was about to respond, but a short, blond girl suddenly jumped up and told him that if Peter didn’t want to take a picture with him she would gladly do it. Peter was grateful for the distraction. The last thing he needed was for Stark to get too chummy with him. He silently reminded himself to act more cheery and dorky. The last thing he needed was for people to get suspicious.

The group took pictures for another 20 minutes before Tony continued the tour and told them that he was taking them to the training center next. Peter was grateful for the distraction, he waited carefully for the entire group to disband, while he stayed behind. This might be easier that he had thought.

Peter looked around the room that Tony had told them was his own personalized lab. If this was his own personalize lab then that must mean that all the Avengers information that he needed was here. Including weaknesses.

Dimitri had only wanted Wanda back, but if Peter could get information from the other Avengers than they didn’t have, then that would be a win. Peter went towards the large computer at the back and it asked for a password. Damn it. 

He had expected it of course, but Stark seemed like kind of an airhead so he hoped that it would be password less. He had thankfully brought this along, he pulled out a small camera that was the side of a chocolate chip and that would send the information back to his phone. No one would see it and Stark would have to put in the password at one time or another. 

Peter noticed that the doorway captured the room perfectly and he easily managed to place the little camera there. Perfect. He would check on it next time that he had to come here. Now he needed to get back there before they sent out a search party.

“What are you doing here? Did you get lost?” 

Peter turned around and saw Wanda. They had never officially meet before, but Wanda was looking at him intensely. Peter straightened up. “Yes, I got lost. I apologize, I got a little distracted looking at Mr. Stark’s. . .stuff.”

Wanda nodded understandably; she cocked her head to the side. “What’s your name?”

“Peter,” Peter said slowly.

Wanda nodded, “Petru,” she said the Romanian version of his name and Peter briefly wondered if he couldn’t just knock Wanda out and take her away from HQ. But he quickly decided against the idea, it was too stupid and whether he liked to admit it or not, Wanda was much more powerful that he was. “I’m Wanda. Would you like me to take you back to your group? It’s easy to get lost here.”

Before Peter could respond, he saw a burly man running towards them. He briefly remember him introducing himself as Harold head of security. “Hey, what are you two doing here? Wanda, you’re supposed to be with Captain Rogers and kid where are you supposed to be?”

“With Mr. Stark.”

“Come on, I’ll take you there.” Happy grumbled as he mumbled something under his breath. Wanda giggle and winked at Peter and Peter almost smiled.

* * *

“Great first day everyone,” Tony flashed a winning smile at the room as he took a sip of whisky. “I call today’s day a success.”

“How long is this again?” Steve asked warily as he took a coffee cup from Wanda.

“At least until the end of the semester,” Tony looked at him with amusement. “What’s wrong, Rogers? You can handle assassins, but you can’t handle a couple of high schoolers?”

Steve rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee, “I can handle them, they are just a little more energetic than I expected. I felt like I was at a Meet and Greet instead of just actually teaching them something, are they all like this?”

Tony shook his head as he thought about the slim, pale boy. “Not all of them, one of them didn’t seem excited to be there. In fact, he was freaking me out with his daze look that he had on his face. I think his name was Patrick. I even lost him for a second.”

“His name is Peter,” Wanda spoke up quietly. “And I found him in your lab after you guys left. Happy brought him back to you.”

“Yeah, well this Peter wasn’t impressed with anything that I had to offer, I’m telling you it was odd.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony’s statement, “Oh, please you only find it odd because he isn’t kissing your ass.”

* * *

Peter chewed on the ramen noodles of his Instant Soup as he waited for Dimitri to connect online. He hoped that Dimitri would be please with his improvement, after all it had only been a couple of days and the last thing that Peter wanted was to be replaced.

He tensed, if he was replaced then they would probably send the Winter Soldier after him which means his fate would be-

“Spiderman, what is the update?” Peter could see that Dimitri was sweating which meant that he had been in the middle of training someone or torturing them. Or both.

“Today was my first day of the Stark Internship. Stark is an imbecile.”

Dimitri chuckled. “Yes, he’s a bit full of himself, but don’t get too comfortable Peter. He’s smart and he has eyes everywhere. What about Wanda?”

“I meet her too,” Peter said slowly. “From what I can see she’s gotten weaker in her time with the Avengers. She’s overcoddled.”

“Then this should be easier than you expected. Don’t disappoint me, Peter you won’t like the results.”


End file.
